Simple Wish Spell
by Little Lady's Flash
Summary: "I wish to run my own magic store." "Well, I wish Embry imprints on me!" "Ha, funny. Okay last one, the 'IMPOSSIBLE' wish. You take it, birthday girl." "Hmm... I wish we're stuck in Twilight." EDWxOC.


"**Simple Wish Spell"**

Summary:

"_I wish to run my own magic store." "Well, I wish Embry imprints on me!" "Ha, funny. Okay last one, the 'IMPOSSIBLE' wish. You take it, birthday girl." "Hmm... I wish we're stuck in Twilight."_

EDWxOC, EMBRYxOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday**

~_I hope all your birthday dreams and wishes come true_~

"_Once a year we celebrate-!"_

"_With stupid hats and plastic plates-!" _

"_The fact that you were able to make another trip around the sun!"_

"_And the whole clan gathers round-!"_

"_And gifts and laughter do abound-!"_

"_And we let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song!"_

**Some one shoot me now...**

"_Happy birthday!"_

"_Now you're one year older"  
_

"_Happy birthday!"  
_

"_Your life still isn't over"  
_

"_Happy birthday!"  
_

"_You did not accomplished much"_

_"But you didn't die this year, I guess that's good enough!" _I continued glaring at Cody and Ada whom were grinning at me sheepishly.

They opened their mouths again to continue singing, but fortunately, my solder sister Charlie stopped them.

"Okay, that's enough, you dorks!" She told them and she looked at me sweetly. "Blow the candles, little sis."

I grinned as I blew the flame off the sixteen candles on a mud pie ice cream cake.

All three of them clapped for me and congratulated me for turning sixteen.

Finally, I was sixteen.

Hi, my name is Bell Suro. I live in Tacoma, Washington. I live with my older sister, Charlie; she's 24 years old. My parents died three years ago and so she took my in. She is a well-known author with the pseudonym "SECY", and her writing is Erotica. I never read her books, nor do I intend to.

I have two best friends: Ada and Cody. Ada has been my friend ever since first grade and we've been together ever since. She's one of the most popular girls and the one that most boys like to date, but she was never the person to date; it makes her nervous. Cody is our friend as well, even though he's 3 years older than us. His my next door neighbor, and at first his family were treated strangely, because of their customs and all with magic and spirits. But we got along Cody quite well, and we liked him showing us magic tricks and actual spells that sometimes do work.

Through the whole night, we ate and drank. After that, I opened the presents; Charlie got me an iPod, Ada got me a set of jewelry with pair of earrings and necklace, and Cody gave me a choker necklace with a talisman attach to it. Later on, we watched Spider-Man while drinking whine. Charlie was supervising us, allowing us only one glass.

When it was eleven O'clock, my sister made sure that were sobered enough before she went upstairs to sleep.

"Okay," Cody said as he got up and stretched as he headed over to the lobby. "I'm gonna get your extended gift."

"Wait, what extended gift?" I asked as Ada and I were getting excited. On our birthdays, he would always let us do something fun and exciting, and I wonder what's gonna happen next.

He came back carrying three candle sticks and he headed upstairs while telling us, "Get a plate and some sugar."

Ada and I quickly hurried to the kitchen. I got the plate and she got the jar of sugar. We went after Cody, who was in the attic.

The attic was dark, except for the Full Moon's light shining through the only window in the room. In that moonlight was an empty stool.

"Okay, let's do this. Bell, put the plate on the stool. Ada give me the sugar."

I did as I was told and carefully set it on the stool. Cody took the sugar from Ada and set it down first. He lit up the candles and used their hot melting wax to stick them on the plate, near the center. Then he opened the sugar jar and took a handful of it. He carefully surrounded the candle with sugar in circle formation.

"There you go," he said as he got up and dust his hands off, and licked the remains.

"So what is this about?" I asked, examining the little ritual he set up here.

"We're going to do one of those wishing spells," he said. "At least twelve people confirmed that it works."

"Out of?" I asked, wanting to know the probability.

He looked hesitant to give me the answer, but he caved in. "Out of 130."

"So the other ten could have been lying," Ada responded and Cody gave her a glare.

"It work with two of my friends, one who is a wiccan and the other who is a fortune teller," he said. "It might work with us too since I'm half-Shaman."

"Shaman is sort of a religion, not a race," I pointed it to him, but he only wagged his finger at me.

"Yes, but there are genetics that can be passed down of being spiritual," he said.

Ada rolled her eyes. "Bogus."

He gave us a look. "Have I ever been wrong?"

We thought about then we shook our heads. No. He had yet to be wrong.

"Okay, so what do we do, Shaman?" I asked him and he took that title to the heart.

"Alright, gather around..." He had around the stool, but not where we would block the ray of moon light. We held hands as he told us the instructions...

"Okay, we make three wishes. A business wish. A love wish. And an Impossible wish," he said. "I'll take the business."

That got Ada excited. "I'll take the love wish! Bell can take the impossible. Let's say a wish to be not be Bella from Twilight who is clumsy and uncoordinated."

I glared at her. "I can play sports just fine!"

Cody snickered. "Yeah, but after shooting, running, or any activity, you would trip the next second...on flat surface."

"And gravity," Ada added as they laughed. Wow, such good friends.

"Hello! It's my birthday," I hissed at them and they stopped laughing but they were still grinning.

"Yeah right..."

"Sorry..."

Cody cleared his throat. "Okay. Ready?"

We both nodded. "Ready."

"I wish to run my own magic store." I could definitely see him running another occult store like his parents does.

"Well, I wish Embry imprints on me!" We all looked at her. And she just shrugged.

Cody shook his head, probably doubting of this wishing spell to work. "Ha, funny. Okay last one, the 'IMPOSSIBLE' wish. You take it, birthday girl."

I thought about for a while, and this is supposed to be an impossible wish, so...

"Hmm... I wish we're stuck in Twilight."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Preview...**

"Um... was it just me...or was that THE _Edward Cullen_ practically wanting to kill you?"

"Ohhh, shut up, Ada."


End file.
